A multilayer ceramic electronic component has been widely used as an information technology (IT) component of a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and the like, since it has a small size, implements high capacitance, may be easily mounted, and has been widely used as an electrical component, and since it has high reliability and high strength characteristics.
Moistureproof reliability and hardness of a ceramic body included in the multilayer ceramic electronic component may deteriorate due to shrinkage after sintering of internal electrodes.